


Warm Blooded

by imthederpyfox



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Crime, Crime Scenes, Cute, Deviant Connor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Guns, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Interrogation, M/M, PTSD, Pain, Panic Attacks, Prejudice, Self Harm, Sensory Overload, Shooting, Torture, Undercover Work, androids deserve love, androids/humans, because humans suck, but bad, but i guess this is gonna be slow burn, cuz all my stories do, damage, deTECTIVE READER, deviants win equality peacefully, duh - Freeform, hand and connor are adorable, i dont know the peramitors of slow burn, like it could get quite dark, partners, police work, possibly more - Freeform, some people hate androids still, they are my boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: As the newest detective at the DPD, you're nervous. You've done this job for a few years, but always got anxious in new places. You know a few people from different crime scenes and everything, but it was still scary.Sleep deprived, jet-lagged and anxious as hell, you meet Lieutenant Anderson and his partner Connor. You don't really know what to make of them at first, but you warm up to them as time goes on, becoming close with the two.(I have never done a Detroit fiction before, kinda nervous, I don't really know what I'm doing but when I told my friend I was planning on doing some stories for this fandom, they asked for some reader/character and Connor is my boy so I picked him... I'll probably end up doing some other fictions for this series - plus other David Cage games because I love them so much)





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like 6 months-year after the Deviant revolution, and as I said in the tags, this revolution was made using the peaceful route
> 
> Can people let me know what pronouns I should use? I sorta wanna do female but I don't want to disclude males or nonbinary or genderfluid or any other binary anyone might be? If people are ok just switching the gender in their heads then cool but if people want it to be more diverse I can do that too.

Detroit Police Department - 2039 - Tuesday 1st November - 7:18 AM 

\------------

You reached your new desk, set at the back of the room. Forcing yourself to stop clutching your bag strap, you placed it down and looked at the fresh, clean desk. It was somewhat nice actually, considering as soon as a case was given to an officer, their desk tended to get quite messed up. You took a moment to breath, looking around the place at the other desks - most of which were empty. There had been quite a bit of crime recently, so it didn't surprise you. Not everyone was open to the new laws for androids, there were protests, rally's. They didn't get very far at all but it was still an inconvenience as riot police were often called out. The issues related to Red Ice were another matter entirely, drug deals had gone up, as well as the crimes of people taking them. Red Ice made people go crazy, violent. There were lots of casualties. That was your area. 

'Detective (y/n) (l/n)', you turned the little sign round on your desk so you could look at it, still not quite believing how quickly you had gone through school and become a DI. You were always a quick learner, but nobody expected it, not from you. You shook your head and turned the little sign back round, looking to the screen on your desk, obviously the database. The captain - Fowler, you remembered from the messages - would most likely be giving you your log in details and set up the hand print system soon, once you let him know you were here. You were about ten minutes early, as you tried to be to every shift at all your previous jobs (you never know with traffic, accidents happen) so you had some time to spare, besides, the captain looked busy at the moment.

So, you returned to looking around the office. You noticed a few android officers in the corner near yours and smiled as they waved, you nodded back. You'd have to introduce yourself later, but right now you were too nervous to even think about talking to new people.   
You looked over to the captain's office, seeing that he was done talking to the two men he had been talking to. You picked up your phone, putting it into your pocket and grabbing a few things he'd asked you to bring before heading over to the office.   
"Captain Fowler?" You asked quietly as you knocked on the glass door. Not a very private office...  
"Ah, you must be the new detective." The man spoke as he turned to face you, sitting down in his chair. "Please, come in. I have a few basic things to discuss with you about your new job, your new partner, etc." He told you, motioning to the chair opposite him.  
You nodded, closing the door behind you and walking over to sit in the slightly uncomfortable office chair.   
  
\------------

Once the captain had gone through the basics - log in details, cases, etc. - you were handed your pass for the precinct, the keys to your locker, a basic police standard sidearm and a folder detailing your new partner and basic paperwork to fill out. The one thing you had learnt that was completely different from police movies and TV shows? The sheer mountains of paperwork that would have to be done. The only film you'd seen that shed a more realistic light on that had been Hot Fuzz.   
You thanked the captain and he shook your hand before motioning to the door. You left the office, not wanting to look up at the office from the folder you'd been given. 

'Detective Reed' - your folder told you your new partner. Now you'd just have to find their desk...  
You forced yourself to look up then, looking around at the empty desks. Knowing your luck the person you were having to work with would be a late riser. The first desk you came to on the left had someone at it, so you figured it was a good place to start. "Um, hi." You mumbled, cursing yourself for being so damn anxious. You were usually known for being fierce, sarcastic, a bit of a troublemaker. But it took a while for people to begin to see the real side of you.   
"What?" The man asked, not even bothering to look up from his phone as he stirred his fresh coffee.   
"Do you know where Detective Reed is?" You asked, getting a bit more confident that this person was being rude. 

When he looked up however you felt a small smile come across your face. "Holy shit." He chuckled. "Didn't expect to see you here." He threw his phone down onto the table, leaning back and folding his arms. "Come to turn yourself in for something?"   
"Fuck off, Gavin." You smirked, already used to this mans jokes. You would describe your friendship with the detective as 'marmite' you either love it or you hate it. Gavin certainly liked to jump across the lines from conversation to conversation. One second you wanted to strangle him the next you were both joking over a beer at the local bar. 

He wasted no more time in jumping up from his seat and giving you a small half hug. "Honestly thought you'd gotten yourself killed or something." He joked and you offered him a sarcastic smile.   
"Nope, not quite yet. A few close calls though." You shrugged, and you noticed the deep scar across his face. Guess you weren't the only one who had some troubles in the past couple years. "So, guess your'e my new partner." You smirked at his frown, punching his arm in a friendly gesture, resting against his desk and folding your arms.  
"I told him I didn't want a partner." He rolled his eyes. "BUT, I GUESS if I have to have a 'partner' I'm glad it's you and not some stupid noob dickhead I've gotta look after or some robot fucking tin can."  
"Oi, leave androids alone, dick." You warned, though a small smile was still present on your face. You did miss his sailor mouth - you tended to swear a fair bit yourself - you didn't however miss his aversion to androids. "So, what we got?"  
He gestured for you to take the desk across from him and you both sat down, falling into old ways of working almost immediately as an android brought your desks name tag over. This would be your new desk then. 

\------------

Gavin had informed you of a murder/drug case you'd been set with. You both knew Red Ice made people extremely aggressive; it was one of the catalysts for a lot of androids to turn deviant. Constant abuse when people became hooked on a drug that ruined them as people, taking away their humanity and forcing it into the androids one hit, kick and curse at a time. Drugs had always been an issue the police had to deal with, and it would be going into the future as well, for every dealer they stopped, every farm they destroyed, more and more would pop up. It was always the way with drugs. People needed a substitute for dealing with their problems; for some people that was the harder stuff.   
You couldn't say much, you smoked, drank, were somewhat hooked on energy drinks and caffeine pills and constantly forgot to eat or sleep in exchange for working harder on the case you'd been set. Perhaps it was a good thing you'd been sent to Gavin as a partner; he always kept you in check despite his own issues. 

"So did they ever find the murder weapon?" You asked, already getting into the swing of the job. Your new desk was littered with papers, folders, notes. You and Gavin had already been bouncing ideas and theories off of each other.   
"Not yet. We know it wasn't an overdose though because of the lack of Ice in his system." Gavin mumbled, sipping his coffee. "We found multiple fresh wounds but it's anyone's guess which one killed him."  
"Multiple wounds?" You asked, raising a brow.   
"We think the dude either injected through open wounds to get a better high, self harm, submissive shit. We have a few theories." He shrugged. "Anyone's guess really."

You hummed in thought. "A drug dealer, well known can have a lot of enemies." You voiced your thoughts out loud. "Did you find an LBB?"  
"What the fuck's that when it's at home then?"   
"Little Black Book." You smirked. "Most dealers keep a book to list their exchanges, who they have on tick, how much each person owes, etc."  
"We found a little notebook, we couldn't really figure out what it meant though." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Knew there must have been a reason for Fowler to hire you."  
"Oh, haha!" You rolled your eyes. "Just as funny as ever!"   
He stuck his tongue out at you as you both stood, ready to head to the evidence vault. 

"Reed, you break the coffee machine again?" A gruff voice came from next to the desks and you instantly felt less comfortable. You'd gotten so used to working with Reed again that your thoughts had been taken away from the fact that this was your first day and you didn't exactly knew anyone here.   
"No, Hank." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Guess you'll have to go without a mixer for your Irish coffee today."  
"You're a little shit, Reed." The older man - Hank you remembered - growled. He had longer white hair and a fairly shaggy beard. You remembered reading about a Hank Anderson when you were in training, he looked fairly similar. The older man seemed to realise you were there and his cold glare softened only sightly. "Oh, new here?" He asked. You nodded. "You got a name or...?"  
You cleared your throat, trying to push down your nerves. "Detective (y/n) (l/n)." You nodded. He gave you a nod of the head in return.   
"Hank Anderson." He grumbled. "Excuse my grumpiness, this dip shit keeps breaking the coffee machine." He tilted his head in Gavin's direction, who grit his teeth.   
"Fuck off, Hank." Reed sighed. "I didn't break anything."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he broke it, useless with tech this one." You smirked, joining in on the office banter. Hank breathed out a laughed, so you realised you must have been doing something right.   
"I like this one." He chuckled, pointing to you.   
"I do my best." You shrugged slightly, happy you were fitting in. You didn't know about the normal, more serious police officers, but as for this lot of rag tag detectives you seemed to slot right into place. It relieved some of your anxiety.   
While Hank and Gavin argued a bit more your eyes glanced past the older lieutenant, landing on a taller, thinner man. You offered a small smile and he nodded slightly, his deep brown eyes returning back to Hank and Gavin afterwards. His hair was almost black, a small swoosh coming down over his forehead. His cheekbones and jawline could cut glass and his skin was pale. He seemed used to the arguments and you wondered how long he'd been here, he couldn't have been much older than yourself.   
"Come on, Connor, we have work to do." Hank's voice cut through your thoughts.   
"Yes, Hank." The man - Connor - answered, a small smirk playing on his lips as Gavin lifted his middle finger to Hank. "Nice to meet you." He smiled at you as they walked past, his voice was pleasant.   
"You too." You managed to say, having found yourself getting anxious again. You really needed to chill. 

"We'll probably see you at the bar later, Anderson!" Gavin called after the lieutenant and his partner before draping his arm over your shoulder. "This one could drink you under the table and then some!"  
"Oi, Gav!" You complained, elbowing him in the ribs. He chuckled in response, though you noticed the roll of the eyes from Hank as he looked back round.   
"We'll see about that! Jimmy's, 7." Was all he said before they left.   
"What if I had plans?" You turned to Gavin and asked.   
"You?" Pffft." He laughed out loud at that. "Come on, let's go see that evidence."  
It was your turn to roll your eyes at his antics, but you followed him down to the evidence room to look over the clues he'd found on this murder case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys also like me to do parts in a different perspective? I don't usually do that so Its not the most comfortable thing...
> 
> Feedback's always welcome! Let me know what you think and if anyone has any requests let me know
> 
> \- The reason you think Connor's not an android - for now - is because he had to get his LED replaced when it blew the first time he'd gotten drunk. (He had a biocomponant put in so that he's able to eat and drink etc, he's also had a few others put in for different stuff but we'll get to that in later parts) So he's getting it repaired because he wants his original one. Hank suggested not having it but Connor still wants it. 
> 
> \- Hot Fuzz (for those who don't know the brilliant cornetto trilogy) is a Simon Pegg film that almsot everyone knows in England. It's about police officers and stuff and it's an amazing British take on a buddy cop movie and I honestly recommend it. Though The Worlds End is my favourite of the Cornetto Trilogy and everyone else says Hot Fuzz, I still love Hot Fuzz and all of Simon Pegg's films, British Icon.
> 
> \- Oh along that line of topic, I'm gonna say the reader (YOU) is from Britain, but you can change it to wherever you're from.
> 
> \- So you and Reed know each other, honestly I think the age is relative to the reader, but I like to think that you've been a detective for a few years, but you've known Reed since police academy, he was a few years ahead of you and you were entered into the academy as one of the youngest recruits ever. He always looked out for you and made sure bullies, idiots, stupid guys and everything stayed away from you so he's sorta a really good friend, an enemy and kind of an older brother as well. 
> 
> \- marmite is British and gross, don't eat it. 
> 
> \- A lot of drug dealers tend to have an LBB, it's how they keep track, Don't ask em how I know this :P
> 
> \- 'On tick' mean's when someone gets drugs from a dealer but doesn't pay them upfront, it's basically an IOU


	2. The Scene

South Detroit - 2039 - Tuesday 1st November - 10:13 AM 

\------------

You stepped out of the car, Looking around at the old run down playground. One of those small ones that only had a small climbing frame, a slide and two swings; the ground was that padded stuff that really didn't cushion the fall at all if you fell over as a kid. It wasn't the rough side of town, but it wasn't exactly the nicest. The houses needed new paint jobs and most of the fences were missing boards. The weather didn't exactly help the atmosphere and you assumed if it was a sunnier day it would be quite pleasant around this area.

Save for the Dead man lying on the ground soaked in blood and rain.

Gavin whistled. "Two in a week, must be our lucky day." He joked, you shook your head slightly though a small smile flashed his way - the kind that said 'haha now shut up'. It was a murder site after all.   
"Hey, Barns, what we got?" You asked as you walked over to the only other person you knew at this scene.   
"Well I'll be damned! Little miss A Star!" Philip (Phip) Barns chuckled, looking up from his notes.   
"How's it going?" You smirked, placing your hands on your hips. "Been a while."   
"A few months aint a while." He laughed. "The guy was a dealer, as usual recently." He began his explanation and you looked down at your tablet as he talked, checking through the evidence as he spoke, nodding at his words as you took it all in. "Nothing special or out of the ordinary." 

You and Gavin made your way over to the body.   
"First case since you started?" Barns asked, following the two of you.  
"We were looking through the evidence of my first case when we got the call for this one." You explained. "Do we have an estimated time of death?"   
"Until we have a full autopsy all we can say is between 1400 and 1900 yesterday." Barns shrugged, looking down at the body.   
"Why would a dealer be hanging around in a kids park in the middle of the day?" you muttered, turning your own attention to the man on the ground. 

His left hand was propped over the bottom of the slide, a small baggy sat on the ground below it, red crystals inside. You knelt in front of him, observing him as closely as you could. His head and shoulders were under the cover of the climbing frame, so out of the previous nights rain; he was propped up against one of the beams. His chin was stained with both red and blue splatters, some of it mixing to purple. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth hung open slightly, staring ahead like he was in a constant state of shock. His skin was fairly waterlogged from overnight and his clothes still stuck to him, a terrible wet smell coming from him. Whoever had phoned up to report it had complained about a bad smell while walking their dog, coming across the man and phoning the DPD. 

"Is this all the evidence?" You asked Barns.   
"Pretty much, there's the odd blood splatters and he has more marks over him than we'd like, will make it more difficult to determine what killed him." He replied and you shared a look with Gavin.   
"Just like the last one." Gavin grumbled, standing back up and pulling out a cigarette.   
"Contaminating evidence!" Barns fake shouted.   
"I'm stepping away." Gavin rolled his eyes. He held the packet out for you but you shook your head, you'd do that after you'd logged all the evidence into your tablet and make sure it was all ready to be put into your report. 

You turned to Barns, not seeing what you were looking for around the body or in the evidence log. "Have you seen a little book around?" You asked, causing him to raise his brow. "An LBB, trust me it might give us information and stop another one of these happening."  
"You think these are connected?" He asked, sceptical of where you were going with this.  
"It's very similar, did you find a book?" You asked and he shook his head with a shrug.   
"Could have some notepads at his house or something."  
"No, he should have it on him..." You mumbled, looking back at the body and looking at it, grabbing some gloves and snapping them on before you checked his pockets, nothing bar a few receipts at the local corner shop, a phone and a cut off straw - probably for snorting. You handed everything to Phip, who put them all into bags. You continued your investigation, not finding a little book on him anywhere. Then your focus settled back on his face. His unfocused, cloudy eyes, the mouth hung agape. You grabbed the pen from Barns, who argued but didn't stop you, and lent forward, pushing open the mans mouth with the pen.   
"Ugh... That's gross." Barns grumbled as the jaw made a squelch, mortise had set in. 

You took the small torch off your belt, you always carried one, and pointed it into his mouth, seeing something pushed down his windpipe, poking up at the top. "I need the evidence pinchers." You told Barns.   
"You mean the tongues?"  
"Shut up and give them to me." You rolled your eyes, a small smirk playing on your mouth as Gavin chuckled. He handed you the small metal tongues and you carefully putting them towards his throat, trying not to touch him in the process. The tongues hooked around the object and you pulled, pushing any thoughts of throwing up to the back of your mind as you tugged, feeling it coming loose and unsticking from the disgusting dead throat that held it.   
After a moment of trying to get the object out of the mouth, a small curled up notebook dropped to the floor, covered in a disgusting messy mix of blood and saliva; the same blue from around his mouth patching the paper as well. "Shit..." You mumbled. "Get in into an evidence bag." You told Barns before you stood, ripped off your gloves, and began to log all the evidence you'd found. 

"What the fuck?" Gavin asked, doing the same.   
"We need to check the other body as well." You told him, typing into your tablet. "It might not have been the outside wounds that killed them."  
"Glad to have you on this case, detective." He smirked and you let yourself smile at that. 

\------------

Detroit Police Department - 2039 - Tuesday 1st November - 4:47 PM

\------------

You had just finished typing up your report when a small bag dropped onto your desk. You looked up at Gavin and took off your headphones.   
"You haven't ate today. Same old (l/n)." He smirked, sitting down with a burger.   
"Thanks... You know I forget." You sighed, looking in the bag to see your favourite sweets. It wasn't a lot, but it was something to tide you over until you could get something more substantial. It was almost the end of the shift anyway, and Gavin knew you enjoyed your sweets. "Thank you~" You smirked, popping one of the sweets into your mouth as you double checked your report. He placed another object down on the desk and you laughed, picking up the energy drink and opening it.   
"You haven't changed at all." He smirked, placing his feet up on the desk, folding his arms and taking another bite of his burger. He had already sent his report by the looks of it. He was a good detective, but didn't really give a shit about the paperwork. 

"Did they check the other body?" You asked, drinking some of the fizzy, sweet drink. You pressed send on the report and knew it'd be sent to Fowler's terminal in his office, pulling out your tobacco pouch and rolling a cigarette. Gavin smirked and pulled out his own packet of smokes, pulling one out.   
"They said they'll check it in the next few hours once they've looked at the new one. We'll get a message when they have." He answered as you both stood and headed outside to the car park, lighting up. "Besides, we're off the clock in-" He looked at his phone screen. "Six minutes."   
"Partay." You smirked, blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. 

You chatted for another few minutes and stubbed your finished cigarettes out in the ash bin and headed back inside and over to the desks to grab your stuff. You were surprised how easy it had been to fall back into the routine; crime scenes, reports, banter. You and Gavin had always gotten along like a house on fire and the other officers must have noticed.  
"Right, let's off and fuck." You smirked, downing your energy drink despite the fact that it burnt your throat and threw the can into the bin in the break area.   
"Oi, stop throwing things through the office!" A familiar gruff voice came and Hank came round the corner, glaring at Gavin. You tried your best not to laugh, though you could barely hide a smirk. Gavin pointed in your direction and you held up your hands in defence.   
"Hey, I got it in the bin." You smirked, trying to defend yourself. Hank didn't seem that amused, though you received a happy scoff from Gavin.   
"Why did his new partner have to be his friend." The older man grumbled, folding his arms.  
"Friends a strong term." You argued. "Like, is anyone really friends with Gav?" You laughed as Gavin punched your arm. 

"Alright, children! Knock it off and go home!" Fowler's voice came from his doorway, looking like he was ready for a meeting.   
Gavin sent a salute in his direction and the Captain rolled his eyes, locking his office and heading off.   
"Drink time!" Gavin yelled once he was gone and Hank did not look impressed. "Aww, come on, no overtime today! Let's celebrate." He punched the lieutenant in the arm in a friendly way and lead the way to the car park. You shrugged at Hank and grabbed your bag, ready to follow your partner.   
Though Hank looked annoyed, he joined Gavin in walking to the car park, leaving you trailing behind with Connor. 

"Hello again." Connor smiled, following the lieutenant.  
"Hi." You smiled, popping another sweet into your mouth. You saw the man watching you and offered him one, which he accepted with a 'thanks'. "These are my favourite." You explained, awkward around the new person.   
"It is very tasty." He smiled, seeming intrigued by the flavour of the sweet. "You realise energy drinks are no good for your health at all?"   
His abrupt change of subject almost had you choking on your sweet but you passed it off as a small cough. "Yeah, I kinda figured." You smirked.   
"She doesn't care!" Gavin's voice came from in front and you threw a pen at him. "Oi!" He gasped, staring at the pen. "Stealing police property!"  
"Fuck the police!" You fake yelled, making your old friend snort.   
"You're under arrest, the jokes too funny."   
"I'm not going back to jail!" You replied, making him properly laugh at your Vine reference. Even Hank smiled slightly, while Connor looked utterly confused. 

He asked you what you were talking about and you explained as you all walked over to the two cars. "No way, I aint letting you drive again." Hank told Reed, who rolled his eyes in response.   
"You get in one small crash and suddenly you can't drive." He sighed as if he was wounded by the older mans words.   
"Shut up, we'll take my car."  
"SHOTGUN!" You and Gavin yelled at the same time, unfortunately he'd been slightly ahead of you. You cursed, but you must respect the rules and you let him go to the passenger seat, leaving you in the back with Connor. The younger man looked like he had a thousand questions - like why having a firearm meant you got the front seat. Seems you had a lot to teach the clueless detective.


	3. A Discovery

Despite the energy drink you'd drank earlier you soon found yourself feeling a lul fall over you in the car. You had started out joining in with the conversation the group was having, but soon you just looked out the window at the city rolling by as you headed to the bar.  
"Detective, are you feeling ok?" a curious voice pulled you out of your stupor, and you turned to see Connor watching you, his head tilted slightly, those few strands of hair flopping forward.  
You offered him a smile. "I'm ok, just a bit jet lagged I guess." You answered honestly, but flinched when Gavin laughed from the front of the car.  
"Still stupid as ever." He smirked at you in the mirror. "Why didn't you just take a couple days off before you started working?"  
"I wanted to get settled as soon as possible, dick." You grumbled, rolling your eyes slightly. Gavin tutted and rolled his eyes right back, looking out of his own window. You looked back to your own view when you still felt eyes on you. You looked back to Connor, who suddenly looked slightly worried. "I'm ok." You said softly, smiling. 

Connor seemed nice, he wasn't as socially skilled as most people, but you'd come to find that most detectives and police weren't. You thought of the odd group you were in, and supposed none of you were really any good with social situations. The person most likely to be good with other people seemed to be Chris Miller, who you'd been introduced to earlier when you and Gavin returned to the precinct.  
But in this car? An angry drunk man, a narcissistic android hater, a clueless new boy and an anxious mess with jet lag? Yeah, you supposed none of you were exactly good with people. Perhaps that's why you and Gavin had always gotten along quite well, that and the Vine references. Hank seemed to like those too, so you guessed it would be a good way to get on their good side. Maybe you'd wait until you'd shown Connor some of the Vine compilations you had saved, that way you wouldn't have to describe too much. 

Connor cocked his head to one side and his eyes squinted slightly, trying to see if you were lying. It was somewhat adorable, like a little puppy. You smiled and went back to looking out the window before he could question you further. His gaze was somewhat mesmerising, he must have been a good detective, considering how much you shifted under his gaze when he was being friendly.  
He seemed to let it go as you felt his eyes leave you. And soon you came up to the bar in question. It was a small place, 'Jimmy's' a sign said out front.  
"Thank god Jimmy reopened." Gavin grumbled, getting out of the car. You all followed.  
"It's his son now." Hank answered. "Jimmy opened up shop in a less... 'android friendly' state."  
"Texas then." You joked, earning a laugh from Gavin and a scoff from Hank. "Why didn't he want to be here?"

Gavin lead you all into the bar while Hank explained.  
"Jimmy used to own this place for years, I knew him a long time. But he had two rules; no dogs, no androids." He explained.  
You grit your teeth at the fact that that was basically putting androids in the same ballpark as pets. "Dick move..." You grumbled.  
"He didn't really do it out of prejudice as such." Hank continued explaining. "More... making a space for people who didn't like androids to go. Mostly people who lost their jobs to androids, or just wanted to get away from the advancement of tech and shit."  
"Still encouraging it." You couldn't help saying, and looked down. 

"Don't worry about it, kid." Hank said, chuckling slightly. "I get what ya mean. But Jimmy's kid isn't like that, he opened up this place to androids - and dogs." You smiled at that, hoping you'd see a fluffball today. "There's not exactly anywhere in Detroit anymore that bans androids from places."  
"Yes, since this was the first place androids were accepted." Connor added, a smile playing on his lips. You liked his smile, it was somewhat awkward but in an endearing way.  
"I missed the news reports..." You admitted.  
"You ALWAYS 'miss' the news reports." Gavin rolled his eyes, resting against the bar with a drink in his hand already. "Right, my treat little Miss Straight A." He smirked. "Choose wisely, it'll never happen again."  
"You used to say that all the time, you still ended up buying me loads of drinks." You smirked right back, plopping yourself on the bar stool next to him. Hank went next to Gavin and Connor chose the stool next to you.  
"And food, and bills, and clothes?" Gavin added. "Not my fault you can't take care of yourself." He took a swig of his drink. You were used to his grumbling, and he knew you felt bad whenever he did buy you anything, but he did it anyway - no matter how much he complained.

"I don't believe my eyes, THE Gavin Reed, being a decent human being." Hank joked and if you'd had a drink you probably would have choked on it from laughing. Gavin glared at the older man.  
"Shut up, Hank. She'd have died years ago if I hadn't been there." Gavin grumbled, tapping the bar to get Jimmy's sons attention before this conversation could go any further.  
"Hey Hank, Connor." The boy greeted. He was mid twenties, dark skinned with kind eyes. He nodded to you and Gavin, not having met you before. You smiled.  
"(Y/n), Gavin." Gavin told him, pointing to each of you in turn. "We work with these two."  
"Right on, I'm Jacob. Well, what can I get ya?" He asked. He seemed nice.

"Same as usual for me." Hank chimed in. "Apparently (y/n) over there can drink me under the table."  
Jacob laughed. "Good luck, gal. What would you like?"  
You saw Gavin looking at you with a 'show 'em what you're made of' look, but you wanted to start simple, especially with the jet lag. "Double spiced rum and coke, please. No ice."  
"BOO!" Gavin called and you shook your head in exasperation at your old friend.  
"You're intolerable." You told him, nodding at Jacob as you received your drink. You saw Connor eye the drink and you held it out to him, offering him a taste. He looked taken back, but took the glass from your hand, his fingers sliding against your own as he did so. "Never tried rum?" You asked him.  
"Mainly whiskey and beer." Connor replied, not able to keep the look of disgust off of his face at the mention of beer. "That is all Hank tends to drink." He added in a fake whisper. 

"Hey, don't get smart with me." Hank called over, sipping his own drink. Presumably whiskey. You smiled as Connor chuckled.  
"Are you sure I can try some?" He turned back to looking at you. You nodded, you loved showing people new drinks. He smiled and tipped the glass up, tasting some. "That is quite tasty... less of a burn than whiskey and a LOT sweeter than beer." He smiled happily. "I like it."  
"You want one of those instead of whiskey, Con?" Jacob asked and Connor nodded politely.  
"It's not burning because it's mixed with coke." You explained. "So you didn't drink before you met Hank?"  
"I did not, I wasn't really able to." He shrugged and the drink was placed in front of him, Jacob pulling the soft drink hose up and squirted some thirium into his glass. 

You raised a brow and looked to Connor. "You're an android?"  
"Yep." He smiled slightly, though there was something behind his look. Fear?  
"Cool." You said, smiling back to reassure him. "I just didn't realise."  
Gavin laughed out loud and draped his arm over your shoulder to which you rolled your eyes. "It's pretty fucking obvious! Robocop has NO social skills." He laughed again and you nudged his arm off of your shoulders.  
"You're one to talk." You gave him a pointed look. You thought about what you'd been thinking in the car over here. How all of you seemed pretty bad at social situations. Perhaps Connor should have better mentors than this group... Though you doubted Gavin got along with him. 

"I'm having my LED replaced." Connor explained as Gavin went over to Hank and you turned back to him. "I thought you knew I was an android." He looked down at his drink, as if embarrassed.  
"Sorry, I just saw you as a person." You smirked, sipping at your own drink. The smiled he gave you then made something flutter inside you.  
"Thank you." He was still grinning as he looked back down.  
You nodded and decided to glance over at the other two, expecting Gavin to be mocking you but he had apparently vanished. Hank was looking at Connor with a somewhat proud look and you couldn't help but smile slightly. It seemed they had a dad and son dynamic going on from what you'd seen today.

You excused yourself to go have a smoke, finding your partner stood outside.  
"Sup, pipsqueak?" he asked, smirking as he blew a plume of smoke in your face. You rolled your eyes.  
"You realise you're like... a tiny man right?" You retorted, laughing at his offended look.  
"Whatever, all the ladies still want me."  
"Why the fuck you lying!" You said in the sing song voice from the Vine.  
He groaned. "Enough with the Vine quotes, I'm remembering why I stopped hanging out with you." He looked up at the sky in exasperation but you knew he was joking.  
"Oh yeah, not because I went back home to England or anything."  
"Definitely not, it's the Vines." you both laughed as he nudged you with his shoulder.


End file.
